HighSchool Romances
by NaruSasuxoxoxo
Summary: Kagami Taiga after losing his mother moves to Japan with his caretaker Alex. He enters into a new school hoping to get his life over with and pursue his dreams of being a professional basketball player. What he doesn't expect is to fall in love with a certain feisty blue haired male. (Main pairing is AoKage but there are more pairings which are said inside)
1. How he starts his first day

**Hello Minna~! This is my second story on this site but I deleted my first one for certain reasons. It's a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction and there are various pairings ^^ I'm still working on it a little so bear with me please. The first chapter is more of a prologue,so it's a bit short but I'll try to make the second one longer. It all depends on my inspiration xD **

**Please Review,or favourite and follow ^^ **

**Feedback is very much appreciated so feel free to PM me if you think there's something I can improve on ^^ **

KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFIC

(Pairings:AoKage,KuroKise,MuraAka,MidoTako)

**Bold means they're speaking in English.**

* * *

Kagami woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm. He released a small groan before picking it up and tossing it across his bedroom. He shifted back into a comfortable position and was just about to relax when his room door slammed open.

"**TAIGA YOU BETTER NOT BE FALLING ASLEEP AGAIN!**"

Kagami grunted and snuggled deeper into the soft duvet. "**Go away,Alex.**"

Alex frowned. "**Don't tell me to go away! Get up your gonna be late for school!**"

"**No...I wanna sleep!**" replied Kagami in a drowsy tone.

Alex growled menacingly and stomped towards his bed. "**Get up! I have to go to work! I need to drop you off remember?**"

When Kagami didn't respond Alex grabbed the duvet and ripped it off the lazy redhead. Kagami squirmed as the cold air touched his body. "**GIVE IT BACK ALEX!**"

"**No. Not until you get up and ready!**"

Kagami grumbled a few insults at his blonde guardian before sliding out of his comfortable bed sluggishly. Meanwhile Alex had taken it under her care to open the curtains of the dark room letting rays of light stream in.

"Hurry up okay? I don't wanna be late for work!"

A grunt was all she got in reply. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed her bubble gum pink glasses up before stalking out if the room.

It didn't take Kagami long to get ready. He had a shower,got dressed into his new school uniform and messed with his hair until he deemed it presentable.

"**There all done!**" Kagami smiled to himself in the mirror. It was his first day of attending middle school in Japan since he arrived from America. It had been a hectic two months. After his mother's death Kagami's father had begun to ignore him and busy himself with work instead. Kagami had been lonely and heart broken but always tried to smile non-the less. Basketball pre-occupied his mind anyway.

After finding out his mother was from Japan and that it had a good enough basketball curriculum for schools he decided to move there. Mostly to escape the isolation his father gave him. It had been tough getting his old man to agree however,which confused Kagami. He was convinced his dad hated and blamed him for his mothers death. All in all everything had been okay. He had gotten permission and moved a month later. It was now two weeks since he entered Japan and he was already beginning school.

'_Well the holiday had been great..._' Thought Kagami as he grabbed his battered basketball from the shady corner near his study desk. He sauntered out of his bedroom taking one more quick glance before shutting the door and making his way downstairs into the kitchen where Alex stood waiting for him with his school bag and books.

"**That was quick.**" Alex smiled at him teasingly but Kagami ignored her deciding to grab his blue back pack from her instead. He heard a general rude muttered in his direction and then the sound of jingling keys.

"**Well get your ass in the car. We're going.**"

Kagami resisted the urge to roll his eyes then muttered "**and you call me rude.**"

The drive to his new school was short. Alex had taken it under careful consideration to make sure they lived as close to it as possible. That is why he wondered what was wrong with walking instead. His guardian was too protective for her own good. As soon as Alex parked the car she turned to Kagami and smiled at him tenderly while placing a secure arm on his shoulder. Kagami felt his stomach tighten because he knew exactly what was coming next.

"**Be a good boy now Taiga. Don't get into any fights,it's your first day. Try to make friends and if possible find yourself a hot boyfriend too~**"

Kagami blushed at the last part. What was with this woman? She was (for some odd unknown reason to him) thoroughly convinced that he was gay. Sure he'd never taken any remote interests in girls but he'd never looked at any boys either! Kagami cleared his throat and grabbed his school bag throwing her one of his most deadly glares before exiting the car,slamming the door shut behind him.

"**Oh shut up Alex.**"

Alex grinned and waved him a good bye while screaming after him in fluent Japanese.

"Don't forget to eat the packed bento I made you~! I put your favourite toppings in heart shapes just the way you like them!"

That earned the attention of everyone within a hearing range.

Kagami's blush grew as he stalked away from her and the car as fast as his feet would take him. God she was embarrassing! She did it on purpose too! How the hell was he supposed to make any friends if she shouted that out on his first day? And with so many people around too hear her,he was definitely getting some weird nickname for sure.

_Damn you Alex,I'll get you back somehow! _


	2. Meeting Aomine Daiki

**Konichiwa mina-San~! ^^ I apologise for the very late update ~" school started up again and I'm very busy this year with my junior cert art project ;-;" I will try to update regularly from now on though, I wasn't expecting this story to get much follows or favourites so thank you very much to everyone who followed/reviewed! ^^ Thank you for taking time to view the story as well! :) Anyway enough of me,here's Chapter two~ **

**Enjoy! I'll put a description of the chapter at the bottom of the page. **

Kagami trudged through the hall of his new highschool school,face glum. It had been an unfortunate morning for him. After Alex had publicly embarrassed him and gained him a few odd looks,he had gotten lost trying to find the assembly hall thus he missed the entrance ceremony. It had taken Kagami at least an hour and a half to walk through the school halls looking for his home room before a teacher luckily spotted him and directed him to class. All the while the fiery red head blamed Alex for all his misfortunes-(even though a voice at the back of his mind told him that was ridiculous)-then only thought of how to get her back for all this.

J_ust you wait Alex. I'll make you pay._

Kagami pulled the door to his new classroom open,strolling in. The whole class stopped and stared at him...teacher included.

_Great. _he thought _first day and I'm already going to have a bad impression with the teacher. _

The female teacher smiled warmly at Kagami,her ocean blue eyes sparkling "And you are?"

Kagami managed to smile as friendly as he could back before shutting the door behind him and replying. "Taiga. Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami Taiga...? Oh yes!" The woman grinned her oak coloured curls bouncing as she clapped her hands together. "You missed the opening ceremony didn't you?" Kagami nodded,his expression slightly glum at the remembrance.

"Uh yeah,I got..lost."

The teacher giggled at this,her rosy smile never once leaving her plum shaped face.

"Ah that's quite common for transfer students,don't you worry."

Kagami only nodded in response starting to feel a little awkward since he was standing at the very front of the class with everyone practically staring at him curiously. He shifted from one leg to the other,wanting nothing more than a seat. Preferably in a corner..at the back of the room..where no one could stare at him...

"...kun. Kagami-Kun."

"W-wha-?" Kagami blinked twice and stared at his home room teacher as a tiny giggles and snickers rippled through the classroom. She stared back at him,expression amused. Crap she had been talking to him hadn't she? And he had responded in such a dumb tone! Could this day get any worse?! Kagami groaned internally and wished the ground would open and swallow him up at that moment.

The teacher smiled at him once more. "I was asking you to introduce yourself properly to the class,we were in the middle of introductions when you came in." Oh. So an introduction was all he needed to do to be home free. Kagami cleared his throat and straightened up,he might as well get something right today. Perhaps a proper introduction would cover up for his tardiness and public humiliation.

"My name is Kagami Taiga. I'm sixteen years old and I enjoy playing basketball." Kagami grinned,clutching the basketball in his hand proudly.

"Um..is that all?"

The redhead frowned slightly and furrowed his oddly shaped brows at his home room teacher. Was there more to say? He was sixteen and he enjoyed playing basketball,simple. "Well uh,yeah. That's pretty much all there is to me."

"Let's not forget your love for heart shaped cut outs on your lunch box~"

Kagami visibly stiffened and glanced towards the row of students in the classroom. That's when he saw him. Sitting in the farthest back row of the room on the second seat from the window was his future tormentor for the rest of the school year.

The boy was definitely tall,Kagami could tell despite him sitting down. He had large broad shoulders and sat laid back,relaxed in his seat. He wore a cocky,lazy smirk that just spoke the words confident jerk(well to Kagami it did). His skin was a deep golden tan and his hair was a dark midnight blue as were his eyes. At the moment,those eyes were boring into Kagami's,taunting him. For a second,Kagami felt his heart flutter underneath that gaze,then quickly dismissed it as panic. Everyone in the classroom was laughing at him because of what the boy had said. His cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Aomine Daiki! Stop being so rude! That's the second time this morning!"

Aomine simply grinned and waved the teacher off.

"I'm not being rude,I'm just quoting what I heard his Mom scream after him at the gates this morning~"

That snark comment earned another round of laughter from his classmates. Kagami wanted to die. This was all Alex's fault. He was going to _kill_ _her_ later on if he didn't kill that smug bastard first. What was his name? Aomine Daiki.

Although at the moment,it seemed as if the teacher was going to kill Aomine before Kagami even had the chance.

"I don't care where you heard it from,you do not speak out of turn like that in my class! Now apologise to Kagami."

Aomine simply rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah,yeah. Whatever I got it. Sorry princess."

_Ugh what a jerk. Why does he have to be in my class?_

Kagami forced a wry smile and nodded in response. He wanted to give Aomine the finger but that would probably land him a warning or worse. He already had a lot on his plate anyway. A silent response with a glare towards Aomine was the best he could do. The jerk didn't seem to care either way. He simply grinned in retaliation. The teacher also glared at Aomine before giving Kagami an apologetic smile.

"My apologies Kagami-Kun,class quieten down!"

Kagami felt bad for the poor lady,she had absolutely no control over the crazed teenagers. "It's alright." he replied as nicely as he could. He was getting tired of standing and being the centre of attention. His teacher seemed to notice this as she said:

"Why don't you pick any spare seat that you like and sit down?"

Kagami nodded and smiled at her gratefully before muttering a quick thank you. Finally a seat. He should find one in a corner farthest away from the blue haired jerk. However it seemed fate had other plans in mind as the only seats available for Kagami were on either side of the blue devil.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me right now._

"Hey there princess," Aomine grinned cheekily at him "Did you miss me already~?"

Kagami replied with a bone chilling glare(which didn't seem to faze Aomine as he simply snickered)before dumping his bag underneath the seat on the right of 'the jerk' then sitting down himself. At least he had a window view and perhaps,if fate would have it,he would not be stuck beside Aomine all semester?

But fate would not have it.

"Now class,the seats that you're in for today shall be your seats for the rest of the first semester."

The whole class groaned,Aomine smirked and Kagami simply slammed his head unto the desk.

_This is going to be a long year. _

**What did you guys think of the story? Was it bad or good? Should I add more descriptions~? Please leave a review of what you thought and if there's anything I can improve on . Also,I've decided to change Kagami's moving into Middle School to him transferring into his second year of HighSchool instead ^^ Lemons are yet to come so please be patient~ o3o I shall try to update regularly like a said before ^^ **


End file.
